Till we see the sun
by thatiswhatpeopledo
Summary: Die Easy Company bekommt einen neuen O.C., doch die anfängliche Freude soll nicht bleiben. OC/Bill OC/Roe OC/Luz OC/Winters


„Wisst ihr schon das neuste?"  
Toye, Luz und Guarnere waren gerade beim Essen, als Emi vor sie trat. Erwartungsvoll blickten 2 große, dunkle Augen die 3 Männer an, doch ehe nur einer von ihnen antworten konnte, setzte sie sich auch schon zu ihnen und begann zu erzählen.  
„Ich wollte gerade Nixon etwas fragen gehen, als ich Stimmen aus dem Büro hörte-"  
„Na das du Stimmen hörst, ist ja nichts neues, Lila." Gelächter erfasste die Gruppe. Auch wenn Emlia wusste, dass Bill sowas nie ernst meint, ärgerte sie doch die Benutzung dieses dämlichen Spitznamens.  
„Gut und wenn Mr. Philly heut noch fertig wird, erzähl ich euch auch etwas wirklich neues." Der Tisch wurde wieder leiser und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag nun wieder bei der hübschen Brünetten. Dieser Fakt war unumstritten um sie. Jeder wusste, dass sie nicht nur hübsch, nein _schön_ war. Das Musterbild der italienischen Frau. Langes dunkles Haar, welches das zarte, olivefarbende Gesicht umspielte, riesige dunkle Augen mit langen Wimpern und der volle, geschwungende Mund waren ihr Markenzeichen. Niemand der sie sah, würde sie in die Armee oder gar zu den Fallschirmspringern einordnen.  
„Ich ging also näher an das Büro und ratet mal wer dort drin war!"  
„Ihr Anstand und Ihr Stolz, Misses?" Im ersten Moment traute sich keiner, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Die Stimme war nicht nur weiblich und hatte sie mit Misses angesprochen, nein sie hatte auch einen mehr als strengen und dominanten Unterton. Nachdem sich eine starke Hand auf Emis Schultern legte, drehte sie sich schlussendlich mit den anderen um. Hinter ihnen, beziehungsweise nun vor ihnen, stand Captain Isabelle Clarkson, die gefürchtete Leiterin der Dog Company. Trotz dem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, brannten sich ihre Augen in ihrer aller Seelen.  
„Ich glaube Sie werden auf dem Sammelplatz erwartet." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

* * *

„Easy Company still gestanden!" Richard Winters, ihr X.O., gab zum hundersten Mal den Befehl. Noch wusste keiner was passiert, aber es schien wichtig zu sein.

Die Unklarheit sollte sich lüften, als ein Soldat auf den 1st Lieutenant zu trat.  
„1st Lieutenant Richard Winters? Easy Company?" Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war die Stimme nicht nur sanft und weiblich, die zugehörige Frau war auch außergewöhnlich hübsch.  
„Genau Miss, Sie sind also Captain Amanda Ferra."  
„Genau das bin ich Lieutenant. Dies ist also meine Company?" Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Runde. Jeder hatte nur einen Gedanken, diese Frau soll eine gesamte Company leiten? Vor allem Serina Lipton machte sich Sorgen. Als beste Freundin von Emi kannte sie nicht nur ihre Abneigung gegen andere hübsche Frauen, als Schwester von Carwood und Freundin von einigen der Männer kannte sie auch deren Liebe für hübsche Frauen. Wie sollen sie also den neuen Captain respektieren?  
„Das ist sie Miss, vollzählig." Zart lächelt Winters sie an, doch lag Amandas Aufmerksamkeit schon bei der Company.  
„Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren. Wie sie vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben, bin ich hab heute ihre neue Vorgesetzte, als Ersatz für Captain Sobel. Als erstes hätte ich eine Frage an Sie. War er wirklich, wie man es sich erzählt?" Ein galantes Lächeln erleuchtete das Gesicht Ferras und ein leises Lachen klang aus den Reihen der Männern und Frauen.

Amanda stand mittlerweile vor Serina.  
„Also, Blondchen?"  
„Ja Miss, ich schwöre, jede einzelnde Geschichte ist wahr, Miss." Das Lachen der Company verstärkte sich, genau wie das von Liptons Schwester.  
„Na das ist ja wunderbar! Dann wird es ja kein Problem ihn zu überbieten! Und als Zeichen meiner Freude dürfen Sie sich auch in 5 Minuten hier in Sportkleidung wiederfinden, jede zusätzliche Minute, bringt eine zusätzliche Runde auf diesen wunderschönen Berg. Ich warte!"  
Das Lachen erlosch. Noch waren sie sich unsicher, was sie machen sollten. Keiner wusste, ob sie es ernst meinte. Selbst Winters schien es nicht zu verstehen.  
„4 Minuten." Ein Blick in das Gesicht des neuen Captains reichte, um jeden die Ernsthaftigkeit der Sache verständlich zu machen. Serina machte sich keine Sorgen mehr um mangelnden Respekt.

* * *

„Was meinst du?"  
Emilia drehte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin um. Als einzige Frauen der Company teilten sie sich eine Baracke und waren somit unter sich, während sie sich ihr Sportzeug anzogen.  
„Was soll ich meinen?"  
„Wie findest du sie?"  
„Sie?"  
„Ferra, gottverdammt!" Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, erblickte sie auch schon ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Tür. Captain Amanda Ferra.  
„Tz', tz', tz'. So schlimme Worte aus einen so jungen Mund. Private Lipton, zügeln Sie doch Ihre Zunge." Ferra lehnte sich nur lachend gegen den Türrahmen. Emilia hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das gemacht hatte, aber sie war schon komplett umgezogen. Vor maximal 2 Minuten befanden sie schließlich alle noch auf dem Versammlungsplatz.  
„Sie haben noch 2 Minuten, Prinzessinnen. Oder wollen Sie die gesamte Company zu extra Runden verdonnern?" Zwinkert verließ Amanda die Tür. Langsam wünschte sich Emi Sobel zurück. Und das nach 5 Minuten, die sie diese Frau erst kannte.

* * *

Die Italienerin war nicht die einzige, die so fühlte. Keiner der Männer wirkte sonderlich erfreut darüber, bei 30° C den Berg zum zweiten Mal zu erklimmen. Popey kam eine halbe Minute zu spät zum Sammelplatz und voila! Eine Extra Runde. Amanda Ferra macht keine Scherze.  
Luz probierte geschlagene 3 mal ein Lied anzustimmen, doch schlug es jedes Mal fehl. Absolut jeder war schweißüberströmt, die Hälfte schon mindestens 2 mal gestürzt. Nur Amanda wirkte noch relativ fit. Ihr T-Shirt war klatschnass, doch rannte sie noch locker und fröhlich vor der Company her oder umrundete sie. Es sollte ja keiner sich irgendwie davon stehlen.

„Hey, hey, Siri." Es war nur ein Flüstern von Bill, doch schaute sich Amanda gleich nach ihnen um. Er senkte seine Stimme weiter.  
„Bitte sag mir das sie ihre Tage hat und sonst ganz nett ist, sonst reiß ich diesem Miststück noch den hübschen, kleinen Kopf ab."  
„Allzu schwer wird das ja bestimmt nicht sein. Ich bezweifel das da viel drin ist." Joey hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

Amanda hörte ein Raunen aus den Reihen hinter sich, doch beschloss es fürs erste zu ignorieren. Erst als ein Lachen folgte, rannte sie zur Störungsquelle. Es hätte ihr klar sein sollen, wer diese war. Diese 2 Männer rochen schon nach Problemen und dem Mädchen, sie würde die Kleine nie eine Frau nennen, war auch schon anzusehen, dass sie sich leicht beeinflussen lässt.  
„Gibt es ein Problem Captain?"  
„Das gleiche wollte ich Sie auch gerade fragen Private." Serinas Lächeln verblasste.  
„Nein, nein, Miss. Bei uns ist alles okey, Miss" Amanda musste kaum zu ihr schauen, um zu sehen, wie unangenehm es ihr war und dass sie log. Sogar ein Blinder hätte gesehen, dass sie log.  
„Guarnere, Toye und Sie Miss Lipton melden sich alle sofort nach dem Umziehen in mein Büro. Und helfe Ihnen Gott, wenn Sie nicht antreten!"

Gerade als sie wieder nach vorne laufen wollte, hörte sie noch Bills Stimme.  
„Ach Captain? Ich wusste ja noch gar nicht, dass Lachen verboten ist!"  
Mit einer einzigen Bewegung zog Amanda den um einiges größeren Mann aus der Reihe. Zentimeter waren ihre Gesichter nur noch voneinander entfernt.  
„Nein Lachen ist auch nicht verboten, Sergant. Nur Lachen über seinen Vorgesetzten ist verboten. Und wissen Sie was ganz besonders verboten ist? Lachen über mich, Sergant." Sie genoss es, in der kurzen Pause seine Reaktion zu betrachten. Schock, etwas Angst, doch vor allem Wut. Den Schock sah man für einen Augenblick, die Angst für keinen Hauch von Zeit, doch die Wut, die unzähmbare Wut, die stand ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihrer kleinen Freundin einfach mal das Lügen beibringen, Guarnere. Darin sind Sie doch bestimmt geübt." Ihr Lächeln war mehr ein Zähne fletschen.  
„Jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie wieder in die Reihe kommen. Ich kann keinen Verzug gebrauchen."

* * *

In Reih und Glied standen Bill, Joey und Serina im Büro des Captains. Das Problem war nur, es gab keinen Captain. Nachdem die 3 dort nun schon eine halbe Stunde standen und gerade gehen wollten, kam Amanda durch die Tür. Über ihren Schultern hingen 2 riesige Säcke. Prallgefüllte Säcke.

„So meine Hübschen. Es tut mir _wirklich _Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber dafür habe ich eine Überraschung für euch!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete der C.O. Der Easy Company die Säcke. Sie waren wirklich voll. Voller Stiefel. Voller dreckiger Stiefel.  
„Da ihr ja anscheinend zu viel Zeit und Reserven habt, dachte ich mir, ich besorge euch eine Beschäftigung. Dies hier sind 2 von 20 Säcken mit den Stiefeln des gesamten Batallions. Es ist jetzt ca. 2 Uhr, ihr habt bis 18 Uhr Zeit.  
Ach und da ich ja so nett bin, habe ich dafür euch von allen Kursen befreit und für den morgigen Latrinendienst eingetragen. Ihr seit jetzt entlassen."  
Serina konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Die Frau ist verrückt. Einfach wahnsinnig. Wie zur Hölle sollen 3 Leute 800 Paar Stiefel in 4 h putzen?

* * *

„789, ich schneide dieser Fotze jeden einzelnen Finger Zentimeter um Zentimeter ab!" Bill und Joey planten nun schon seit den 100sten Paar, jedes einzelne Detail ihres grausamen Mordes am C.O. und das konnte Serina nur gut verstehen. Doch blieb sie lieber leise, man weiß ja nie, wo diese durchgeknallte Frau gerade rumrennt. Sie hatten noch 6 Minuten und keiner von ihnen konnte noch Stiefel sehen. Lieber würde Serina ihr restliches Leben barfuß rumlaufen, als noch einmal in ihren Leben einen Schuh zu putzen.  
Just als sie den letzten Schuh putze, stand auf einmal Captain Isabelle Clarkson hinter ihr. Schnell sprangen alle 3 auf um zu salutieren, niemand wollte den C.O der D-Company verärgern.  
„Soldaten? Können Sie den Fakt bestätigen, das eine gewisse Man-, ich meine, Amanda Ferra heute den Dienst als ihr neuer C.O. angetreten hat?" Streng betrachtete Isabelle die 3 Soldaten vor sich und musste schmunzeln. Es musste sich einfach um Manda handeln.  
„Ja, ja, Miss, das ist richtig. Captain Amanda Ferra ist die neue Leiterin der Easy Company." Selbst Guarnere stand kerzengerade vor dieser Frau.  
„Captain Ferra? Wer hätte das gedacht." Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Männern. Und natürlich dieser kleinen Frau, aber das war für sie nebensächlich. Soldat ist Soldat. Da gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen Geschlechtern.

„Belle Clarkson, was haben sie dir immer zu den Selbstgesprächen gesagt? 'Misses Clarkson, unterlassen Sie diese unprofessionelle Banalität auf der Stelle oder sie dürfen die nächsten Wochen das Klosset reinigen!'" Die beiden Captains brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Umarmten sich. Serina glaubte noch nie etwas so furchterregendes gesehen zu haben.  
„Gott Manda, wie lang ist es her?" Isabelle strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, genau wie Amanda. Die beiden schienen die Soldaten vergessen zu haben.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber viel zu lang. Was machst du hier? Du bist aber nicht in meiner Company, oder?" Desto länger Bill die C.O.s betrachtete, desto länger er Amanda betrachtete, viel ihm auf, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war. Es stand zwar ohne Frage fest, doch empfindet man jemanden so mies gelaunten und boshaften halt nicht als hübsch. Das änderte ihr Lachen für ihn. Er hasste ihren Charakter immer noch, doch ihr Aussehen liebte er. 'Vielleicht ist ja an der Kleinen doch noch zu machen.' Mit diesen Gedanken beobachtete er weiter fasziniert das Geschehnis, zumindest solange er konnte, denn nach kurzer Abnickung der geputzten Stiefel verschwand Amanda schon mit Isabelle.

„Könnt ihr das glauben?"  
„Ich wusste schon immer das Satan ein guter Schauspieler ist."  
„Und was ist wenn es genau anders ist?"  
Ein Stiefel flog gegen Serinas Schläfe.  
„Ich glaub du hast zu viele Stiefel geputzt Kid." Bill wuschelte ihr noch durch die Haare, bevor er mit Joey verschwand und sie allein, inmitten von hunderten von Stiefeln zurückließ.

* * *

2 Monate war Ferra nun schon der C.O. der Easy Company, als sie eines Morgens die Männer und Frauen versammeln lies. Sie hatte eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden.  
„Kameraden, morgen ist es soweit. Ab morgen werden Sie ihre Sprünge abliefern. Ich erwarte jeden einzelnden von Ihnen dann in einer Woche bei der Abschlußfeier. Denken Sie an das, was wir alle sooft wiederholt haben und machen Sie mich stolz. Verteidigen Sie die Ehre der Easy Company. Ich vertraue auf sie, CURRAHEE!" Die Männer begannen zu grölen. Unter ihnen 2 Frauen. Eine feierte und freute sich mit ihren Freunden und der anderen war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Morgen geht es los.


End file.
